Making You Love Me Back
by DDDeloris
Summary: Alex knew it was wrong. And she knew it would come back to bite her in the ass. Now she had to choose. The man of her dreams, or the end of her life. Alex/Justin
1. Chapter 1

**Making You Love Me Back**

**A short story of Wizards of Waverly Place. The first Wizards story I've ever written. Since Justin and Alex seem to be a pretty popular couple, I decided to pair them. Besides, David Henrie and Selena Gomez would look pretty cute together.**

**A/N: Told in Alex's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters.**

I knew it was wrong. Oh, don't worry. I never let myself forget that. Every time I ever thought about him, I told myself. _It's wrong. _I'd say to myself. _It's very wrong._ But, I couldn't control it. I loved him. And nothing I could say to myself would ever change that.

"Alex." He said, pushing my bedroom door.

"Hey, Justin." I tried to hide my blush as he sat beside me on my bed. "What's up?"

He pulled a loose strand of my hair back and said, "Mom needs you down in the sandwich shop."

I nodded, a little disappointed and pushed myself off my bed. I was hoping he would say something more along the lines of "my passion burns for you like an undying flame". But, I guess, this works too. I made my way down the stairs and into the sandwich shop my family owned, with my gorgeous brother close behind me. When I got there, I quickly put on an apron and joined my mother in the kitchen.

I took a look around the shop. No one was there. It was nearly deserted, besides Harper sitting on a stool.

"Alex!"

I darted into the kitchen when I heard my name being called. I met eyes with my mom. She looked angry and concerned and I knew this couldn't be good. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Alex." She began, trying to keep calm. "There are some things in the world that are just wrong. Like, killing people is wrong. And setting people on fire is wrong… and having a crush on your brother is—"

"MOM!" I exclaimed. My face was burning a fiery red, and I could feel my eyes filling. How did she know I liked Justin? And how could she compare that to killing people or setting them or fire? I shouted "I hate you" then ripped off my apron and ran up the stairs and back into my room. I buried my face into my pillow and screamed. I hated my mom for doing that to me. It was the most embarrassing thing I'd ever heard. How she knew was still a mystery to me and it almost made me angrier. Had she read my diary? Or overheard me talking to myself? What?

I heard a banging on my door and pushed myself off my bed. I knew it wasn't my mother. She wouldn't bang on the door like that. Especially not after making me cry. "Who is it?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"It's Harper!"

That explained the banging. Harper wasn't good with doors. She probably thought she could knock it down like Godzilla.

I walked over to the door, then pulled it open.

"How dare you, Alex Russo."

She said, making an angry face. It was actually more funny than intimidating. "What?"

"Your mother told me about your sick crush on my lover."

I wanted to laugh at the word "lover", but I also wanted to crawl under a rock. How could she? It was bad enough she had to "talk" to me about it, but to tell my best friend? And with Harper this pissed at me, she'd probably tell the whole school.

"Let me just tell you one thing, Alex. If you were my real friend, you would back off." She stared a hole in me and said, "I think we both know what that means." She spun on her heel, then left. I knew what it meant. Harper wanted me to leave Justin alone. I didn't want to. I really didn't want to. But, she knew my secret. And if she told anyone, my life would be over. I'd have to do what she said. I'd have to back off.

--

The next morning, I woke up to my little brother Max screaming something about a floating goldfish. Didn't mean much to me. Max has never been good at controlling his magic. I rolled off my bed, then walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I really didn't feel like going to school. But, I knew my mom wouldn't let me stay without a fight. And I just didn't want to hold another awkward conversation with her.

When I came out of the bathroom, I ran into my room and dressed rather fast. When I was finished, I picked my bag up off the ground and went downstairs. Harper was waiting for me in the shop, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, Harper." I said uncomfortably, walking toward her, but keeping my distance.

She smiled. "Hey, Alex. Let's go."

We walked to school in an uncomfortable silence, then right before we walked through the schools double doors, she pulled me aside. "I assume you made the right decision?"

I sniffed quietly, then nodded, my eyes drifting away from her. She smiled gratefully at me, then left. I couldn't help be feel a burning hatred for her. How could she do this to me? I knew she liked Justin, but we were supposed to be best friends. Now she was blackmailing me.

I shook my head in disappointment, then entered the school after her. I walked to my locker, entered the combination, then opened it. Inside was a picture of my family. My mother and father sitting next to each other, with my brother in their lap while Justin and I were standing behind them smiling. We were actually holding hands in that picture. My hand still felt warm where he touched it. I piled my books into the locker, covering the picture. It was a little painful to look at. I closed my locker to see my brother standing beside me.

"Want me to walk you to class?" He asked.

I looked around nervously. No Harper. I nodded and he held out his hand to me. I thought for a minute before taking it. When our hands touched, his grip tightened. He pulled me away from my locker and started down the hall. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere to talk." He said. He dragged me through the crowd until we reached a janitor's closet. He swung the door open and pushed me in, the stepped inside himself. "Okay." He began, closing the door behind him. "Harper… Harper told me everything."

My eyes widened and I felt my throat beginning to close. This had to be the worst thing to ever happen to me. It was bad enough my mom knew. It was even worse Harper knew. But now, Justin knew. I didn't know what he'd think or what he'd do. All I knew was that my life was officially over.

"I just wanted to say—" He began, then pressed his lips softly to mine. They were warm like he hand was when he held it. When he pulled away, I was happy and sad at the same time. On the one hand, I was excited feel my brother's lips on mine. But on the other, if Harper found out about this, my life was over. It was gonna be a tough decision to make.

**First Wizards fic all done. I hope you liked it. It was fun to write.**

**Review!**

**Naomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Making You Love Me Back**

**Chapter Two**

**Second chapter up. Justin kissed Alex. Let's see where it goes.**

**I'm sick today, so excuse any grammar/spelling errors and if I mess up on anything. Oh, and I'll be switching between this and IMDb.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.**

I looked down and fiddled with my hands. I could feel Justin's eyes burning a hole in me. All I wanted to do was kiss him again. But, I had to make a decision.

"Alex, please say something." He pleaded.

I finally looked up at him and smiled sympatheticly. "I–uh–I–we can't, Justin. I—"

He wrapped his hands around my waist. My stomach was now burning and my heart was beating faster than it ever had in my life. I put both hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but he pulled me by my hips and kissed me again. I pressed a little harder on his chest, but he wouldn't budge. I inhaled through my nose and finally stopped fighting him, letting my hands fall to my side.

--

I didn't remember much about that day besides being with Justin. After school, we went to the mall and played around, avoiding home for as long as possible. We walked home together, hand in hand. That was how our dad saw us. Before he started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" He shouted, grabbing my and Justin's arms and snapping them away from each other. He'd obviously heard from mom what was going on. And now, he was having an anger attack. I was scared. He hadn't done that since I was twelve. I'd left the back door open and Justin's dog ran out. He screamed at me and called me an idiot. Then threw a book at my head. I was out for a whole day, and when I woke up he gave me chocolates and a teddy bear to apologize.

Now he was screaming. Yelling that what we were doing was wrong. Threatening to beat us with if we didn't stop. He pulled me by my arm and wrapped his arm around my neck. He told Justin he'd kill me right then if he didn't swear to never touch me like that again.

I was beginning to run out of air.

Justin screamed for my dad to let me go while mom was crying in the corner, clutching to my little brother, who was screaming too. Before I knew it, Justin lunged forward.

That was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

--

I was now in my bed, my head covered by my blanket. I couldn't sleep. I was too busy hating myself. I'd gotten myself into the worst situation possible. And every time I saw him I made it worse.

"_Alex."_

My head shot up from under the covers when I heard my name being whispered. I opened my eyes into the darkness, but couldn't see a thing. But, I could tell by the voice it was Justin.

"You can't be in here." I whispered back, keeping my voice as low as possible. "If dad finds you in here, we're both gonna be in trouble."

He ignored me, just like he always does, and moved closer until our faces were just inches apart. "Are you okay?"

"You have to leave."

"Don't worry." He said, stroking my hair. "They're both asleep. Dad said he was sorry for choking you."

I nodded and sniffed a little. I didn't want him to see that I was crying. My neck still hurt and every time I pictured my dad screaming at me, another tear fell. He nodded too, then placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled my face toward his until our lips were pressed together. As soon as he felt my tears hit his face, he pulled away.

"Please don't cry."

I gave a tiny sniff and nodded. But, when he tried to lean back in, and stopped him. "We should go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

He agreed, then leaned in again and kissed my forehead. He said goodbye, then stood and left my room.

--

The next morning was a lot easier. My dad brought me a breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon and sausage. He told me I could stay home from school. I was guessing it was because of the large blue bruise on my neck.

Before leaving for school, Justin snuck into my room and gave me a kiss. He told me he'd call me first thing after school to see how I was doing. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he wouldn't let up. When he left, I rested my breakfast in bed on my nightstand and closed my eyes.

**Well, I'm finished. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you're not mad at me for making their bad kinda abusive. But, I figured it'd be a drama adder. **

**Reviews will help me heal faster!**

**Naomi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Making You Love Me Back**

**Chapter Three**

**Hi, everybody! (Hi Dr. Nick.) How are you? This is my third chapter. Now, when I left off, Alex fell asleep 'cause her dad left her home. Let's see what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.**

When I woke up, Max was in my room, sitting on the edge of my bed. His eyes were glazed over. I could tell they were out of focus because he jumped when I touched his hand. "Hey."

"Hey, Alex," He said, placing his hand atop mine and rubbing it. "Um… about you and Justin—"

"Don't worry." I interrupted him. "It was just, like, a mistake. It won't happen again."

Max looked at me with sad eyes. Then, hugged me and left.

My little brother hadn't been gone for six minutes before I started crying. I didn't want things to be weird with Justin. He was my brother. And that was the problem. And no matter how I cried or complained, it would remain the problem. I wiped my eyes roughly with the back of my hand, then sniffed deep. I pushed the covers off me and climbed out of my bed. It was about time I get up.

I pushed open my bedroom door and walked out the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and drank some milk directly from the carton. It didn't make me feel any less nauseous like I hoped it would. I put the carton back in the fridge and decided I'd watch some TV. But, when I got to the living room, Justin was sitting on the couch. I tried to turn and leave before he could see me, but—

"Alex." He said in a soft voice. I turned on my heel to look at him. He was patting the spot next to him on the couch. I walked toward him and sat beside him on the couch.

"Hi." I smiled awkwardly, then turned my attention to the TV. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Alex, you have to talk to me."

My smile fell and I scooted away from him on the couch. "I… am."

I could feel him moving closer to me on the couch, so I scooted more to the left. But he followed me. I moved faster, further. But he was right next to me. Before I knew it, he was leaning over me. Holding my legs, which were now pressed into his chest.

"You _have _to talk to me." He said, our faces just inches apart.

I swallowed what felt like a boulder in my throat and finally spoke. "We can't. It's just… wrong. And weird. We just can't."

He didn't say anything. He just stared me in the eyes. And before I could stop him, he leaned into me and pressed his lips to mine. But, I didn't let him kiss me. It just couldn't happen. "Justin, stop." I said as I pushed him away from me. Or tried to anyway. He was strong. Like frigging Superman. My mind went back to me beating him up when we were kids. Where was I when his muscles came in? "How the hell did you get so strong?"

He laughed, then finally let up. "I was always strong. What are you talking about?"

"What? I used to be able to kick your ass." I snorted, shoving him.

"Oh, yeah?" He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me in the air, before dropping me back on the couch. I was shocked. I didn't know he could lift so much.

"Oh, yeah?" I stood, then grabbed him around his thighs and pulled. I got him about two inches in the air, before I dropped to the ground myself.

"Nice." He laughed.

I took much offense to that. I stood up, then punched him in the stomach. Down he went. Like Liston.

"Ow!" He shouted from the ground. "Alex, what the hell?"

"Who's strong now?" I gloated, waving my hands in the air like I just didn't care.

Before I knew it, he kicked me in my ankle. I fell on top of him, which is when he moved on top of me and pressed my arms to the ground.

"Alex."

Justin and I both shifted our heads to the right. Max was standing in the doorway, his eyes nearly leaking.

"Mom and dad want to talk to you."

**Okay. This chapter's done. Sorry I stopped in such a lame place, but it worked. So, I wasn't really planning it, but this chapter's kinda fluff. Which kinda works out for the best.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Naomi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Making You Love Me Back**

**Chapter Four**

**Hi, everybody. Last chapter, Alex got a message from her parents. Well, kinda, so to speak. Let's see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.**

Justin gently let up so I could move. I could feel him trying to keep a grip on me, but knew if he didn't release, we'd both get in trouble. "I'll be fine." I assured him, walking toward Max.

Max took my hand, squeezing it lightly, and let me toward our parent's room. I could feel a knot growing in my throat. Max pulled me a little harder when he felt me getting slower.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, lookin up.

I nodded, and smiled as comfortingly as I could. "Yeah, Maxy. I'm fine."

I could tell he didn't believe me. But, he didn't say anything more. When we reached our parents room, he looked at me with sympathy and wrapped his arms around my middle. I hugged him back, then walked inside.

"Sweetie." My mother said, smiling uncomfortably. "Why don't you take a seat?"

I smiled, then sat on the chair, that was sitting across from them.

"Before we tell you this," my father began, "we want you to know that we bother love you and we don't think there's anything wrong with you."

My muscles tightened. I knew this couldn't be good. "Yeah." I agreed.

My parents looked at me, looking worried and loving. And my heart sunk. I was just starting to relax when my mother blurted out, "We want you to live in Connecticut."

Suddenly, I got this heart wrenching feeling in my chest. My parents wanted to send me away. I couldn't blame them, though. I knew it was sick. I knew it was wrong. But, I was still their daughter, right? Why couldn't they work this out without sending me away from my family and friends? "But, I—"

"Sweetie, we know what you're gonna say. We know you're scared and you don't wanna leave, but it's only right."

By now, I was shaking. My breathing grew heavier with each word they said, and I felt as if I was gonna throw up. They were actually doing this to me, weren't they? They were actually sending me away from everybody I love.

"Honey, we just think it'd be best if you spent some time away from Justin."

The knot in my stomach grew heavier than ever and I felt like I was about to pass out. "You guys, please." I begged. "Please don't do this."

My dad walked toward me and stood my up, then pushed me gently out the door. I stood on the other side of it, crying.

"Alex."

I jerked my head when I heard my name. Justin was standing next to me, placing his arm loving on my hip. But, I didn't want him. I didn't want his touch. I bushed his hand away and gave him a near deadly look through tears, then walked upstairs to my room. I felt bad for a moment, but it was his fault. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be sent away. I would still be here with my family and friends. I climbed into my bed, closed my eyes, and cried myself to sleep.

**Okay, I know this one was short, but I had to get it done quickly. I hope you don't mind. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Naomi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Making You Love Me Back**

**Chapter Five**

**Oh no! Alex has to move. And we're all really sad. So, let's see what happens next. **

**A/N: This might get a little dirty, so if you're squeamish or think incest is really, really gross, please do not read the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.**

I groaned as I rolled out of the bed at the sound of my mother's voice. "Alex! Sweetie. Time to get up. All your friends are here to say goodbye."

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted into the pillow. I couldn't believe her. She had actually invited all my friends to see me go away because I was in love with my brother. This was most definitely gonna be the worst day of my life. I pushed myself off the bed and walked toward my door. When I opened it, Justin was standing on the other side. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"Alex, please don't be mad at me."

I pushed past him and walked down the stairs. A group of about twenty people or so was standing there smiling at me. But, the only faces I even noticed Harper's and Gigi's. I watched to bitchslap my mother for inviting them. If it wasn't for Harper, I wouldn't be afraid to show my face around school. And because of Gigi, I was just afraid. I choked back a tear and smiled as best I could. "Hi, everybody." I heard subtle whispers as people turned toward me.

"Hi, Alex." Gigi chirped, smiling a smile that made me nervous. "You're leaving, huh? We're all gonna miss you. So, what are you going away for?"

I took a deep breath, thinking of a good lie while I did. I could feel Harper's eyes on me and it made it even harder to think of a lie. "I—uh—I'm, um, really sick. Like, _really_ sick. I have this disease. This silent killer thing. You can't see it, you can't smell it, but catch it and you're dead." The crowd of people took a step back, making queasy faces.

"Well, that'—"Gigi began, covering her mouth. "—disgusting." She darted for the door, ignoring the people laughing behind her.

--

It was getting close to nine thirty and I was beginning to feel a little queasy myself. I was taking a late flight out and my parents had sent everybody home because one of the kids threw up on the carpet.

A knocking on my door made me jump. I was almost certain it was Max. He was near tears the last time I talked to him. His heart was breaking at the thought of me leaving, and I had to admit, mine was too. "Who is it?" I asked, pushing myself off the bed. No answer. I walked over to the door and swung it open. Suddenly, my legs were lifted off the ground and my back was pressing into my wall. Justin had his 

hands wrapped around my waist and his lips were pressed to my neck. I tried to struggle away, but he was tall. So as much as I thrashed, my feet never touched the ground. "No, no, no, Justin!" I shouted, pushing him away.

"Come on," He said against my neck. "It's your last day here. I just wanna say goodbye."

You see? This was all his fault! He kept doing this to me. Trapping me in his eyes, kissing me. Why wasn't he getting sent away? This was all so unfair.

I was only angry for a moment, until Justin laid me on the bed. He walked over to the door and locked it. Suddenly I felt nauseous again. Was I really about to do this with my brother? Were we really this sick? I was about to move to the door to unlock it when he pressed himself of top of me. I didn't move. I just closed my eyes, and savored the moment as best I could.

**All done. I hope you don't think I'm too much of a freak for that last part. Anyway, please review.**


End file.
